Just a kiss
by LeleB123
Summary: “C-Craig?” Tweek’s voice soft. “Yeah?” neither moving as they were both too comfortable. “C-Can I kiss you?” “Hmm... Do you want to?” He asked his words innocent... "Y-Yes..." It's just a kiss, right?


Author's Note: I don't own South Park.

Just a kiss

Gah! This was the most frustrated Tweek found himself in a while. And after what was the "put it down," fiasco, where his emotions had reached a tier that not even he himself was comfortable with. Had it not been for Craig finally understanding that while being logical clearly had its merits, especially in this bizarre little mountain town they both called home. There was nothing wrong with being emotional, either. In fact, if both logic and emotion were applied in a healthy way something positive could possibly come out of it.

And yet, it seems today of all days for Tweek at least, logic was the furthest thing from his mind right now. A kiss; that all he wanted to do. Craig's lips against his. So, why did he feel that today of all days that the universe was against him? God, he could really be a wreck.

"Babe, hey, are you listening?" Craig's voice tunneling into Tweek's ears As he twitched involuntarily in response as he could once more hear the endless chatter and screams of people, booming loud music and sizzling sounds and smells of foods stalls. The fair; no matter how many times they came here, it was never not exhilarating to Tweek. It was like their own special place, as cliché as that was. Yet, somehow just knowing that made Tweek happier than he'd thought he'd ever be.

"Y-Yeah, babe," he stuttered out. Craig looked over at his boyfriend with a modicum of concern. "Are you alright? If you're not feeling well we could always do this another time," Craig stated. "N-No. I'm fine," he replied smiling warmly at Craig. Craig finding himself smiling back. "So, what do you want to do first?" Craig asked. "Hm… what do you want to do? Seeing as you're always asking me."

Craig found himself giving it some much-needed thought. It was then that he noticed one ride he'd honestly been itching to ride since they stepped foot into the jovial fair. "Well…" he started but found himself questioning if it was alright. Tweek wasn't one for coasters as it tended to give him some shitty motion sickness. No, what kind of boyfriend would be if he got Tweek sick just so he could ride some possibly over-hyped thrill ride.

"You know what, never mind…" he said dismissing the idea altogether. This blatant dismissal only seemed to spark Tweek's curiosity, however. "W-What is it?" Tweek questioned. "I'm fine with anything," Tweek replied in earnest. "Hm… how about…" it was then that he noticed something they both could enjoy. "That one right there," he said point to the attraction. Tweek followed his finger to see what he was pointing at. He could see the seemingly endless sets of mirrors even from this distance. As well as the slide, you went down toward the end.

"T-The mirror house?" Tweek commented. Yeah. If you don't want to do that we can—" Craig started to say, but Tweek stopped him. "N-No, c'mon!" Tweek replied adamantly grabbing Craig's hand earnestly much to Craig surprise as he guided them to the attraction. 'Maybe kissing Craig will be easier than I first thought.' A tiny smile forming on his lips.

Maybe, just maybe he'd been wrong about the universe…

"Ow, ow," Tweek continued to whimper. No. Yeah, he knew it, the universe was very much against him. And seeing as they were now both sitting inside one of the medical centers the amusement park had to offer, as he held a cool and thankfully comforting ice pack to his reddened and at one point bleeding nose. While Craig sat next to him rubbing relaxing circles on his back, he pretty much took it as a sign at how wrong he'd been.

"G-Gak, I-I'm sorry Craig," Tweek apologized albeit a bit nasally due to the ice pack. "Sorry about what?" he questioned staring at Tweek confused as to what his boyfriend was referring to. "We're supposed to be having fun right now, and I… gah, I'm such an idiot! M-Maybe this wasn't a good…" Ice pack dropping to the floor with a 'thud' as Tweek began to pull at his unruly blond locks.

"Tweek."

It was no use. Tweek was already letting his negative thoughts overwhelm him. "All I wanted to do was—Gah! Leave it to me to run into a mirror…" Craig heard him mumble. "Tweek! Tweek, look at me. It's fine," Craig said in a calm voice. He slowly placed both hands on Tweek's face and forced him to look at him. Tweek's forest green irises flickered with uncertainty and fear. Craig could feel him shaking in the process. Instinctively, Craig did the only thing he could think of, he captured Tweek's trembling lips in his.

He felt Tweek stiffen at the sudden contact. At the same time, his shaking lessened. Eventually, Craig's spontaneous idea gave him the desired effect as Tweek became putty and flimsy grabbed on the hem of Craig's jacket in response as he could feel him kiss back now. For his first-ever kiss, he found himself every much enjoying it. Tweek's lips were surprisingly soft and sweet like cotton candy. Ironic, considering they were at the fair and they hadn't had anything to eat, sweets or otherwise.

Craig was the one to pull away, much to Tweek's disappointment. "T-That's not fair," Tweek murmured.

"Huh? What's not fair?"

"You k-kissing me. I-I wanted to be the one to…" Tweek's voice petered out as Craig caught the gist was what Tweek meant. "O-Oh, I-I'm sorry, babe. It was the only thing I could think of to calm you down," Craig replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"…..Your lips are, uh… soft," Craig said finding the illuminated floor tiles suddenly very interesting.

"Oh…. Well… your lips are, um… warm." Tweek mumbled.

The air was stiff and awkward that much was clear. At this point in didn't matter who spoke, words just needed to pierce the stagnant air bubble that surrounded them. "So… how's your nose? Do you feel better?" Craig ultimately being the one to speak.

"I-It still hurts a little… but I should…" Tweek twitched slightly. "Be fine."

Craig nodded in response, picking up the now discarded ice pack that lay on the floor between them. Eventually, the nurse that had checked Tweek in and gave him the ice pack came back to check to make sure Tweek was alright. Noticing his nose was still a bit red placed a band-aid on it just for extra measure.

"Alright, you two are good to go," she announced happily taking the icepack from Craig's hand.

"Thanks again," Craig said. The nurse nodded smiling. "It's what I'm here for. Just be more careful, okay?" she was staring at Tweek as she said this much to his discomfort.

"Hmm. Okay," He replied softly. Craig glanced over at Tweek. He could tell he was still bothered by what Craig had done earlier. "C'mon, we've, uh, still got some time left to do something," Craig remarked holding out his hand, hoping Tweek would at least ease this growing pain in his chest by taking it.

He did, but very loosely.

The pain in his chest still reverberating like a hollow thud.

They walked out of the building. Crowds of people we're still leisurely walking about enjoying the festivities. "So… how about we go get something to eat?" Craig commented. "Hm…. Oh, okay," Tweek replied.

"Alright, here we are," Craig said plopping the medium basket of fries on the table between Tweek and himself. "Do you want any ketchup?" Craig's voice, however barely registered with Tweek as it was clear to Craig that the kiss that he'd hoped Tweek enjoyed just as much as he had was still bothering him.

"Babe, please tell me what's bothering you?"

But Tweek remained silent.

"Tweek, if I did something wrong, at least talk to me so I can try to fix it somehow." Craig pressed Hoping he understood his plight and got some sort of reaction out of him. Hearing the clear desperation in Craig seemed to spark something inside Tweek as sharp oceanic orbs peered into Craig's soft brown ones. "Y-You didn't do a-anything wrong. I-I… I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" Tweek's voice soft and distant.

Craig inwardly sighed, he clearly had a long way to go when it came to dealing with emotions. And while he preferred to keep his emotions contained and controlled, he ultimately knew Tweek wasn't like that. Not that he needed to be. If anything, it just meant he needed to try a little harder at understanding how his little bundle of hyper-activity worked. And if he was being honest, he welcomed a challenge every now and then.

"Alright, I'll be here whenever you want to talk, okay?" he said. "O-Okay." He replied a small smile tugged at his lips at seeing how Craig was still making it his goal of dealing with him and his many complex and taxing emotions.

He grabbed one of the fries out of the basket and began slowly but surely chew on it. He was a million miles away as he let his mind fester on what was bothering him so much.

Why?

Why was he doing this to Craig? To himself?

He got what he wanted, didn't he? A kiss. And a damn amazing one at that. It felt like he was floating on an endless sea of fluffy clouds bouncing happily with Craig by his side. So, why? What was holding him back from relishing something he without a doubt enjoyed?

"Babe, are you done eating?" Tweek's attention snapping to meet Craig's face. "O-Oh, um… he looked down at the basket of fries and noticed there was some still left. "You can have them if you want, I've eaten enough." He said, Tweek nodded and popped a couple more fries into his mouth. Eventually, his stomach felt satisfied and the fries themselves were gone.

"So, what now?" Craig asked. "I-I don't know… w-why don't we do something you want to do? Seeing as… well…" Tweek voice fading ever so slightly as he faintly touched the band-aid covering his nose. He flinched at the small jolt of pain in the process. "Okay. And I say we…. Do whatever it is that you want to do." With that rebuttal once again by Craig, it was clear that they weren't gonna be reaching a compromise if they kept up this back and forth. And Craig refused to have a blowout like from the last time they were here…

**"Why do you have to be so logical?! I don't need you to problem-solve all the time, I need you to… Augh, I don't know!"**

**The rawness of Tweek's words were lost on him that day. Yet, through Tweek's emotional state he'd tried his best to practically spell it out for him. But, again logical reason was all he could see. Why? Why was so he hardwired like that? Was there something wrong with him?**

**"Tweek, honey, all week you've been freaking out, and I've been the one forced to deal with it!"**

**Lies, he hadn't dealt with it. No—in truth, he was running from it, he knew this, Tweek. Hell, he wouldn't even be surprised if Tweek could feel him unraveling as the conversation only got more heated. "You haven't been dealing with it, you've been trying to make it go away because my emotions are freaking you out!"**

_You're right._

_I don't know what to say anymore._

_I'm lost… You say you need me? What if I told you it was the other way around?_

**"Tweek, North Korea isn't bombing anyone…" Tweek turns away from Craig, pulling at his haphazard blond locks. He was clearly only stressing him out further.**

_No. Stop. Stop talking!_

**"They would lose the support of China, and that would mean—" Tweek shattered. As he turned to him, his usually soft brown eyes were set ablaze as anger flashed in them. Tears rested on the edge of his eyes but they refused to fall. "There you go again! Stop preaching facts to me! That's not what I need right now!"**

_I'm sorry…_

_But he couldn't even say that, could he?_

**"Well, I'm sorry that I'm actually in control of my goddamn emotions, you baby!" he exclaimed. Craig stopped himself if only for a second, "Oh, see? Now you made me lose control of my emotions." Tweek's eyes widened as the tears that formed earlier now cascaded down his face without remorse, hitting the pavement below.** _W-wait, no, I didn't mean—_

**Tweek looked away, not even bothering to glance in Craig's general direction. Craig, felt the want—no, the need to reach out to him, but at this point realized even if he never said it, he'd done enough damage. "Goddammit," he murmured doing the only thing he could do at this point. He walked. Leaving Tweek there. Never bothering to look back. Only for Craig to squeeze his fist in anger at himself as he heard what sounded like Tweek letting out a guttural scream of frustration.**

**They went left the amusement park that day in silence.**

Just thinking about what happened that day still made Craig want to erase himself from existence. But as Rafiki said towards the end of the Lion King, "You can either run from it or learn from it." And while Craig, maybe a lot of things, Lazy, apathetic (a good amount of the time) emotionless (to those who didn't really know him) he was a less than interesting package, he knew this.

Tweek falling for him had to mean something, right?

"Craig… C-Craig?" Tweek's voice shattering his thought process not that he minded. Huh? He looked at Tweek to see him with the cutest expression of worry on his face. 'God, is it wrong that I want to kiss him again?'

"Are you okay?" Tweek asked. Craig gave a small smile,. "Yeah, I'm fine." Craig softly grabbed onto Tweek's hand. Tweek jumping at the sudden contact. "A-Ah!"

"Sorry, Tweek, I—"

Tweek immediately shook his slowly holding out his hand for Craig to take. Craig took it, interlacing their fingers. "Hey, Tweek. Since neither of us can decide, how 'bout we just go wherever our feet take us?" it was funny as he said this, Craig couldn't help but think how it sounded like it came out of some cheesy romance novel.

And apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so. Tweek looked at him, "T-That s-sounds s-so cheesy C-Craig," Tweek giggled.

"Yeah, Well…" a small blush decorated Craig's cheek which was a rare sight, one, while Tweek thought it best not comment as not to drag his boyfriend into further into embarrassment, he found wouldn't mind seeing more this face more often.

Tweek smiled, squeezing his hand in comfort. "L-let's go..." Tweek commented walking forward "Yeah..." Craig gave Tweek a small smile. Their feet taking them wherever they didn't care. Funny enough, their aimless journey led them to the Ferris wheel, which wasn't a bad way to end their day.

"Careful when stepping inside," the operator reminded them as Craig stepped inside the blue boxcar. Tweek followed suit, slightly fumbling and Craig having to catch him as Tweek practically fell into his arms. Their breaths practically mixed together as their noses were touching, both blushing an extraordinary amount. This little moment going greatly unnoticed by the operator as the door slammed shut and the sudden movement of the Ferris wheel jolted the two apart. Tweek plopped down next to Craig and immediately tried to glance at anything that wasn't him, his cheeks unbelievably warm.

Tweek was pretty sure it was the same for Craig as well as a silent awkwardness was forming between the two. Though, in an odd way, Tweek considered this to be a blessing in disguise. He brought his fingers to lips. He wanted so desperately to feel Craig's lips on his again, but would Craig even let him? He practically pushed him away.

"Gah! I-I'm such an—" before Tweek even had the chance to berate himself for how much he felt he made today worse. Craig, beat him to the punch as he seemed to be doing his own self-reflection. "... I'm sorry, Tweek."

This sudden apology caught the young blond off guard. Why was he sorry? He hadn't done anything. At least not that Tweek could remember? Wait, was he apologizing for the kiss? Tweek bit the inside of his cheek, squeezing his eyes shut. That was the last thing Craig needed to apologize for. God, he really had fucked things up! 'Stupid, Stupid, idiot Tweek!'

Tweek sucked in a breath before opening his eyes. Craig having no idea of the mental angst Tweek was going through right beside him. "... I'm not the best dealing with my emotions. Heh, to be honest, I don't know if I'll ever be perfect..."

"C-Craig, you don't—"

"That time when you told me that I'd given you confidence during that whole Yaoi nonsense. While I didn't show it. I was happy I'd helped. I'd done something. "Apathetic" Craig had helped. It was an exhilarating feeling. One that you ignited in me." Craig looked at Tweek who seemed scared, yet listening at to where Craig was going with this whole conversation.

"And even when we decided to actually start going out. I was both scared and excited. But then... That day in the amusement park...I—" Tweek remained silent. "... I said some really harsh things and—the last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you..." Craig looked at Tweek. Craig's normally dim brown eyes were shining so brightly that to Tweek he looked on the verge of tears.

"C-Craig..." Tweek's name was soft against his lips. He could tell that this guilt had weighted heavily on Craig's mind even if he never said a word. It was funny, he thought they'd buried all the wrong that had occurred during the end of the talent show, but he even he could tell there was a tiny bit of the aftermath left. And yet, even now Craig was the still putting his best foot forward for him—no, for the both of them.

Craig's brown eyes continued to stare at Tweek for some sort of silent acceptance of his apology and to him baring these pent up emotions and thoughts. "Tw—" before Craig had even the chance to say anything he was greeted with the bitter smell of roasted coffee and the faint scent of lilac detergent as Tweek wrapped his lanky arms around Craig's medium built frame.

"I-I forgive you, Craig. Y-You're perfect the way you are... So don't think you're not. I-If anything, I s-should be the one—t-the one saying sorry." Tweek pulled away, tears slowly falling from his soft gray orbs.

"W-when you kissed me, I... Was happy, happier than I could ever remember being. B-but there's a s-selfish part me that envies you straightforwardness, and I wanted to prove to myself... A-and to you... That I could... And—gah!" Tweek cut himself off as he yanked rather harshly at his blond locks. "I-I'm sorry if I made you feel like you did something wrong..." his voice soft and dejected as he looked down at the boring metal floor beneath him.

"Tweek..." but Craig's call of his name didn't register in the young boy's ears. Craig sighed, he unknowing scooted closer to Tweek, the proximity all but mute. "Tweek... Look at me." Craig's voice soft and calm that Tweek couldn't help but look into his boyfriend's eyes. He immediately found himself enraptured unwilling to look away.

"We really are two halves of the same coin, huh."

"Y-Yeah."

"Both a bumbling mess and yet, here we are."

Craig softly leaned his head against Tweek's. He grabbed Tweek's left hand an intertwined their fingers, while he took his left hand and cupped Tweek's cheek, wiping away any stray tears that fell with his thumb.

"C-Craig?" Tweek's voice soft. "Yeah?" neither moving as they were both too comfortable. "C-Can I kiss you?"

"Hmm... Do you want to?" he asked words innocent as he inched ever closer. His breath was warm as it tickled Tweek's skin. "Y-Yes..." he said slowly yet surely followed Craig lead until warm and soft lips met together in pure bliss.

A/N: And that's it! Thank you so much for reading. It means a lot to me. While this isn't my first fic in the realm of South Park, this is my first foray with Tweek and Craig as a couple. So, if Craig and Tweet come off as out of character, that's on me. Reviews welcomed! And thank you again, you've made my day.


End file.
